Mexicoball
Mexicoball |nativename = : Méxicobola|image = Mexicoball I.png|caption = ¡Ajua!|personality = Tough, vulgar, naive (it's very easy to lie to him), friendly, individualistic, very funny and masonic. Sometimes is also very sentimental and dramatic (like his telenovelas).|language = Spanish 68 indigenous languages|capital = Mexico Cityball|religion = Mostly Roman Catholicism|friends = Texasball (Best friend) Canadaball Japanball USAball (except Trump) Germanyball Cubaball Spainball Costa Ricaball Panamaball Chileball Colombiaball Philippinesball Brazilball Israelcube Lebanonball UKball Franceball (sometimes) Serbiaball|intospace = Si, fly.|government = Federal presidential constitutional republic|enemies = Gachupínball (sometimes) Gabachoball (sometimes) Franceball (sometimes) Puerto Ricoball (boxing) Argentinaball Guatemalaball Hondurasball ISISball Donald Trump Jamaicaball Flag Stealer |reality = ���� United Mexican States ����|gender = Male|likes = Mexican food (yes it is more than just tacos), tequila, shouting "PUUUTO!" in soccer matches, Association Football, Boxing, Baseball, American Football (mainly Monterreyball), El Chapulin Colorado, watching telenovelas (soap operas), the Mexican singer Thalia, the guitar player Carlos Santana, the rock band Maná, día de Muertos, Lucha libre, the director Guillermo del Toro, El tren del mame, Mexican Movies, Chihuahuas, foreign investment, expecting a high GDP growth despite reasons to believe the opposite, ignoring inconvenient realities.|hates = What USAball claims to be Mexican food, his own government-self, corrupt (un)government officials, Enrique Peña Nieto, the PRI political party, Illegal Drugs, Cartels, Los Zetas, El Chapo Guzman, responsibilities (sometimes), hard work (sometimes), Donald Trump and his proposed Wall, soaring gas prices, Earthquake|founded = 09/16/1810|affiliation = UNball, Anti-ISIS coalition|predecessor = Second Mexican Empireball|status = Y ahora, ¿Quién podrá ayudarme??? (And now, who can help me ???). I wanted that the El Chapulin Colorado to be real !!!|notes = Mexicoball has a lot of trouble keeping peace under his own clay. He somehow managed to declare war on himself and things have not turned right.|food = Tacos, Burrito, Guacamole, Tortilla, Nachos, Quesadillas, Salbutes, Chapulines, Mole Sauce|bork = Tacö Tacö Tëquila Tëquila Ay Ay|onlypredecessor = Second Mexican Empireball|predicon = Second Mexican Empire|type = Latin American }} Mexicoball is a countryball with identity conflicts: he lives in North America with USAball and Canadaball but he does not even share their language; he is son of Spainball like his relatives the other Latin Americanballs (with the exception of Brazilball) but he rarely does business with them; he is too much latino to please his neighbors and "demasiado gringo" to please his distant relatives. He is actually a part of North America, along with USAball, Canadaball and the Caribbean islandsballs. He is always trying to sneak into USAball's clay. Welp, not anymore... if only a few fences or a giant brick could stop me Mexicoball is also member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. He have the second largest economy of the Latin America. Mexicoball isn't a poor countryball like USAball mass media shows. It is true that Mexicoball isn’t as developed as the USAball, but Mexicoball would be considered a solid middle class countryball. If one were to rank countriyballs by GDP per capita, Mexicoballs lies somewhere between Turkeyball and Brazilball. He have the 15th largest economy of the world. It rankes even higher in terms of life expectancy, even outranking many rich Gulf States. Like any developed state, it offers plenty of modern hotels, houses and exclusive restaurants. Even by the standards of developed nations, Mexico has a huge middle class. On the other hand, the gap between poor and rich is quite big – while some households have a maid and a driver, most others don’t even have enough to live on. Things are looking up though, and he'll be completely developed soon! Mexicoball is renown for tacos, tequila (though he actually prefers mezcal and everytime he prefers caguama), sombreros (de Campesino NOT widely used nowadays), and unfortunately, for his infamous attempts to find a way over USAball's fence and get clay and money. He is hated by some USAballs of climbing over the fence illegally. Much of the USAballs perception of Mexicoballs comes from the fact that so many illegal immigrants come to the US from Mexico looking for work. These tend to be some of the poorest Mexicans, yet they are the only Mexicans most American actually see. Mexicoball was into empire twice: first for a short period of time just after his emancipation from Spainball and later when Franceball sought to stop USAball expansionism by supporting a puppet state with a Habsburg monarch, but Mexicoball republicans managed to defeat Franceball with help from USAball. Mexicoball has internal problems with his government, because his president is a pendejo and corrupt but yet it still wants presidents to magically solve all of its problems. Mexicoball's favourite sport is cross country soccer. Mexicoball is visited by many tourists, and is the 10th most visited countryball in the world. Popular places are Cancúnball, Acapulcoball, and Cabo San Lucasball because of their beaches, and large cities like Guadalajaraball, Monterreyball and Mexico Cityball. Mexicoball real name is: United Mexican States. Mexico is divided into 31 states, plus the Federal District. Each state has its own laws, regulations and police, similar to the United States of America. His birthday is on September 16, and his astrological sign is Virgo. He is a relatively weak countryball right now but by 2050 it is estimated that he will be a force to be reckon with. Number 1 Exporter Of Meth and Cocaine and i mean, the greatest cocaine and meth in the world, for sure History In the 1521, Mexico was born to Spainball and 7ball, and for the next 300 years, he remained under the custody of Spainball. But when his mother was defeated by Franceball in Europe, he and his brothers sought to become independent, and fought their mother, Spainball. In 1821 Mexico became independent, and fought a short war with Franceball over a pastry restaurant, before having a son (Texasball) who will be adopted by USAball in 1845. The First Mexican Empireball was originally a unitary countryball, but after the fall of the monarchy in 1823 the Provinceballs of the Empire became Federated Stateballs of a Federal Republic. But in 1835 Mexico became a Unitary or Centralist Republic, and because of this many civil wars started in his clay... one of the states that hated the Centralist Republic was... Texasball... that joined the USAball in 1845. Mexicoball returned to be a Federal Republic in 1846 and tried to take back Texasball but USAball resisted, in 1848 USAball gained custody of Mexicoball's sons, Californiaball, Nevadaball, Arizonaball, Utahball, Coloradoball and New Mexicoball. In 1863, Franceball tried to get control of Mexicoball, turning him again in Second Mexican Empireball, but failed miserably, and gave up in 1868 threatened by USAball just after winning over Confederateball. Mexicoball returned to be a Federal Republic in 1867. There was relative peace until 1910, when the Mexican Civil War caused 10 years of major fighting, and then he had some conflicts with USAball. As a result, Reichtangle invited him to declare war on USAball in World War I in return for all of his sons, including Texasball and New Mexicoball. Mexicoball sensibly declined. Mexicoball sided with and supported the Allies (though quite modestly) in World War II and even send some pilots to the Battle of Philippinesball. However it remained mostly neutral during the Cold War, while hosting the 8ball power Olympics in 1968. He is now known for being a 'taco illegal alien'. Relationships Friends * Brazilball - My dear primazo! He loves my novelas alot. * Colombiaball - Good friends and brothers. * Philippinesball - An island brother who is now in the hands of the Estados Unidos. We are rivals in boxing and beauty pageants. Unfortunately, Pacquiao can't beat Marquez, we have drug-related wars and our Miss Mexico 2016 made it to top 9! But....were Brothers! more like ummmm....... Twins! We both got screwed by Spainball at the same time but he lasted for 333 years! Sadly, Spainball blocked our ties with Philippinesball, my hermano. Let's get rid of drugs once and for all, brother! * Belizeball - My Anglo neighbor. * Canadaball - Cousin and good friend. He is son of my Aunt Franceball. I understand his rivalry with USAball, we likes to make fun of his ignorance. I learned that your immigration website crashed, we need to have a meeting with the gringo. * USAball (Sometimes) - We are good friends and all but never forget 1846! MY son Texasball still hates me for that. Also I will not be paying stupid gringo Trump's wall! He is also my brother because we both share the same mother. (Spainball) * UKball - El papá de USAball and help him during World War II with little help USAball. But I had a weird feeling about him. Porque me miras me??? * Israelcube - Good amigo, many mexican tourists go to israel to do religious tourism. * Lebanonball - I received many immigrants from him. * Almost all countries in the Americas are related to Mexico * Serbiaball - Good amigo. He loves my food and doesn't like gringo like me, also, thanks for god-like manager Bora Milutinovic <3 * Irelandball - El Batallon de San Patricio :3 Neutral * Franceball - Aunt.Ha! I beat you one time in 1867 But we are okay, now. * Spainball - Her conquest is the cause of all my troubles. Step-mother with long history together. Yet she say I make her proudest. And no problemo, I not recognize Cataloniaball, madre! * Italyball - TU OF FLAG STEALER!!! But tu can into Catholic too but Still! Taco is better than pizza! * Peruball - He is jealous because Tacos better than his food, el is also jealous porque ONLY MY CAPITAL has more GDP than his entire country, but still good hermano, he helped me in the 2017 Earthquake. We also have a past, Aztec and Inca empire never met, but we were powerful (Aztec>Inca) * Chinaball - good trading partner but... STOP COPYING EVERYTHING I DO!!! and stop trying to establish your filthy and poorly ecologicamente shops here besides, i hated you in the past... Enemies * USAball (Sometimes) - ¡¡¡REMOVE TRUMP!!! I will not paying for his wall! And stop trying to replicate my food!. Mexican mass media hates much Trump, especially Televisa.My llegal lImmigration is a problem but building a wall wont help and will take lots of monies! Also, a solar wall will not of help either, as first, wall help nada, y second, is el ramp por cross the border. Also.. HAHA YOU DIDNT GET TO THE WORLD CUP * Argentinaball - Internet trolling rival. Also, HAHA YUO DIDNT GET TO THE WORLD CUP MU....Wait you did?! * ISISball - ¡gringo terroristas! ¡You attack Madre! Everibody te hates you * Texasball - I cannot believe you sided with that overweight covered gringos. * Guatemalaball - Of clay theif. He is also pretty annoying. Guatemala is currently hostile because Chiapasball and Soconuscoball. * Jamaicaball - ¡HIJO DE P***! TU BEAT ME IN COPA ORO! How can you into defeat mi en mi own game of futbol?! Yo will get of revenge 2019! * ¡NO ERA PENAL! - I have not forgotten yet how Arjen Putorobben stealt our pass to quarters!!! A Gallery Artwork Mexico.jpg|Mexicoball at Desierto de Sonora 10380964_342515852568553_7482168956893003741_n.png Halopediaball.png Mexicoball I.png Mexicoball.jpg The 3 Compadres.png|Mexico with USA and Canadaball Comics Mexico - Canada - USA.png Mexpiñata.png KroVa47.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png Have some ....png Mex - USA.png Mex, Tex & EUA.png Co - Mex.png FEGm8Pm.png JvGvJ3h.png Geopoliphysics.jpg AMexicanChristmas.png Neighbors.png Abduction.jpg Losses.png Los Piñatas.png Past Times.png 3Xf6RMg.png Crowded.jpg|Europe has 50 recognized countries and is about 10,180,000 km2 while North America (Not counting Central America) has a whopping 3 countries and over double the land (24,709,000 km2). SwitchingPlaces.jpg HungryHungryMurica.png Mexico&MuricaPlayDrums.jpg 10484942_819609981423972_5978151366036861447_n.png World War Börk Episode 2 The Outbreak.png GwmOuXl.png YF85Z9b.png PHGveVU.png 8ioDL35.png Comida Mexicana Comic.png zq9qpnk.jpg Mexico Safe.jpg 96ibNBp.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png The Gift.jpg W4xtW21.png TTmRjDq.png Chle vs Mexico.png seMJ2WL.png 'jOV7wo6.png C8X0qFp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png Opera Mundi new.png Summer.png BJ4gO0l.png 'pKlm5Ac.png 2Accbzc.png 2xxrKHP.png 'dfChzo9.png Taco gringo.png VoNkUek.png 5ePeOCz.png 'gfjIpA5.png 'rVc7Klw.png DCkITRM.png W4hBCkJ.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Illegal Aliens.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png qPnP5J8.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png ErQuQ4s.png Masks.png Mexico card.png No More Drugs.gif Ups and Downs.png Castaways.png Trip to Paris.png Retired Colonizers.png Canada Why.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Great and Grand.png Hipster Life.png The Real Scare.png Wall Remover.png Stupid Europeans.png The 3 Gifts.png Mexican Tacos.png Good at Squash.png Do Not Cross.png Say Bad Words.png Different Gamers.png Always Late.png Video See also *Facebook page es:Méxicoball fr:Mexiqueballe nah:Mexikotapayoli nl:Mexicobal ru:Мексика zh:墨西哥球 Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Desert Category:North America Category:Independent Category:Football Category:Basketball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Trump Removers